


the little things

by Pond_Melody



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, and, both implicit and explicit but not graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Melody/pseuds/Pond_Melody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 50 sentences of Will/Benji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

> This was great fun, and really helpful for people with writer's block who still want to write. Expect more of these in the future.

**01 – Ring**

“If you like it, I suggest you consider putting a ring on it,” Jane muttered to Will when she caught him staring at Benji for the fourth time.

 

**02 – Hero**

After parting with Ethan in Seattle, Will decided to catch up with Benji and thank him properly for saving his life.

 

**03 – Memory**

“Wha' happened?” Will slurred as he came to with his head in Benji's lap.

 

**04 – Box**

Half-unpacked moving boxes cluttered their new house for months, until it was three in the morning and Benji was in the emergency room getting stitches.

 

**05 – Run**

“Downtime isn't for exercise,” Benji mumbled before tugging Will back into bed.

 

**06 – Hurricane**

Benji listened to his two best friends try to out-scream each other and decided that Mother Nature had nothing on the wrath of William Brandt.

 

**07 – Wings**

“Try to sleep, I'll wake you up before we land.”

 

**08 – Cold**

_I fell for a blanket hog,_ Will thought bitterly, tugging the sheet out from underneath Benji and pulling him closer.

 

**09 – Red**

The most adorable thing that Benji would ever witness was the way Will's ears turned bright red when he was turned on.

 

**10 –Drink**

When he was busy, Benji had a bad habit of forgetting that he, too, needed sustenance; Will made it a habit of his own to place extra snacks and water bottles in convenient places.

 

**11 – Midnight**

Will was use to coming home in the dead of night, but coming home to find Benji curled up on his couch would take some adjustment.

 

**12 – Temptation**

For six months, Will fought the urge to say to hell with it and go to his boyfriend, but keeping his distance was the only thing keeping Benji safe and he would be damned if he screwed it up.

 

**13 – View**

Will thought it was sweet that Benji always insisted on holding the door; Benji just really enjoyed the view it gave him of Will's backside.

 

**14 – Music**

Benji singing to himself as he brewed coffee was Will's favorite thing to wake up to in the morning.

 

**15 – Silk**

The day Benji threw Will's silk ties into the wash marked the last time he was allowed to touch the laundry.

 

**16 – Cover**

It seemed like everyone else knew they were together before they did; annoying, but at least there was no reason to keep it under wraps when it finally happened.

 

**17 – Promise**

They swore they'd never jeopardize the mission in favor of protecting each other, but with Will's life on the line, Benji was finding it very hard to care.

 

**18 – Dream**

Will woke up choking on a scream, _“they found Julia Hunt,”_ on repeat in his head, but the words were quickly hushed by the feeling of familiar arms around him.

 

**19 – Candle**

Benji thought their anniversary was ruined when he was called in; when he returned to a home-cooked, candlelit dinner, however, he couldn't understand how he'd been with Will so long and given him so little credit.

 

**20 – Talent**

Benji's train of thought short-circuited, consumed by pure bliss, and he wondered how he'd ended up with a man of so many talents.

 

**21 – Silence**

Will winced when Benji slammed the door shut behind him, but he would have fought with his husband for years if it meant he didn't have to deal with the silence that followed.

 

**22 – Journey**

It wasn't until their first night in Benji's apartment that Will discovered his love of classic rock.

 

**23 – Fire**

“Honey, please don't take this personally...I think you should leave the cooking to me from now on.”

 

**24 – Strength**

Benji was compromised, a threat to the team and everyone around them; Will did not have the strength to watch him die, so he died with him instead.

 

**25 – Mask**

Will was incomprehensibly angry at Benji for wanting so badly to wear a mask; it was never supposed to be an oxygen mask.

 

**26 – Ice**

Benji knew how graceful Will was on his feet, and yet, it meant nothing when ice skates were added to the equation.

 

**27 – Fall**

“I caught you last time, didn't I?”

 

**28 – Forgotten**

The food on the table went cold after Will decided he was much more interested in Benji than dinner.

 

**29 – Dance**

“Relax and follow my lead,” Will said, taking Benji's hands in his and pulling him out onto the floor.

 

**30 – Body**

_Truly a thing to behold_ , Benji thought as he practically ripped Will's clothes off of him.

 

**31 – Sacred**

They never really discussed faith, but Benji had heard Will pray to God enough to know that he had one.

 

**32 – Farewells**

Benji knew that this was how things went in their line of work, but that didn't make it any easier to release Will from his embrace and see him off.

 

**33 – World**

They agreed early on that post-world saving sex was the best sex.

 

**34 – Formal**

“You clean up very well, Mr. Brandt,” Will said thickly; Benji could only beam back at him.

 

**35 – Fever**

“This is why you're never too busy for your flu shot,” Benji said, lightly touching his knuckles to the back of Will's neck as he threw up.

 

**36 – Laugh**

Benji would never admit to how much pride he took in making Will laugh.

 

**37 – Lies**

Lying (even to Hunley) left a bitter taste in Benji's mouth that he never fully adjusted to, but meeting Will's gaze through the window made it a little sweeter.

 

**38 – Forever**

“I'm going to put a ring on it and I need your help,” Will told Jane over the phone almost three years later.

 

**39 – Overwhelmed**

Will wasn't one to crack under the pressure of his work, but sometimes it was impossible not to; fortunately, Benji's hand slipping into his while he murmured reassuring nothings was all it took to keep him sane.

 

**40 – Whisper**

“I'm here, I'm right here,” Will whispered to Benji, who clung to him in return.

 

**41 – Wait**

“We won't know how he responds to treatment until morning; try and get some rest.”

 

**42 – Talk**

Nobody realized how much seeing someone helped Will after Croatia, which was why, after London, he was prepared to drag Benji to therapy if necessary.

 

**43 – Search**

“You can't just – just _move_ shit whenever you feel like it!” Will shouted from three rooms away.

 

**44 – Hope**

“They don't think he'll make it through the night, Will.”

 

**45 – Eclipse**

_“You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,”_ Will crooned softly in the middle of one of the worst nights they'd had in a while, _“please, don't take my sunshine away."_

 

**46 – Gravity**

Will slung an arm around Benji's shoulders as they stumbled together into the night, both of them drunk and feeling the lightest they had in a while.

 

**47 – Highway**

No matter how much Benji complained, Will often went out of his way to find scenic highways.

 

**48 – Unknown**

Benji laid his head on Will's bare chest and, for the first time since they met, allowed himself to think about their future.

 

**49 – Lock**

“If you don't brush your teeth right now, I will lock you in the bathroom myself.”

 

**50 – Breathe**

With Benji in his arms and Lane in a box, Will found that he could breathe properly once again.

 


End file.
